


What actually happened to the Dior Twins

by Story_Dragon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And wolves, Erestor is actually Elurin, Erestor is raised by orcs, M/M, Silmarillion stuff but you don't need to have read the Silmarillion, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Dragon/pseuds/Story_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a wild dark haired elf is found in the woods unable to speak any form of elvish, he is brought to a cage and treated as an animal. But when the reborn Lord Glorfindel starts to take an interest, things start changing.<br/>This is a somewhat far-fetched but plausible explanation as to what happened to the Dior twins. And if you think about it- it fits! Erestor has Noldor-dark hair, is said to be related to Elrond in some places, is said to be part human... IT ALL FITS.<br/>I'm sorry, I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a bit slow at the beginning. You have been warned. Glorfindel isn't going to come in for a while, and Glorfindel/Erestor is going to take even longer to happen, so just bear with me.  
> This is my first story published on AO3, I hope you like it!  
> PLEASE COMMENT. Constructive criticism would be awesome.

The year was 506 of the first age and Elured and Elurin, twin sons of Dior, had been abandoned in the woods by Celegorm and Curufin’s henchmen. They were utterly lost, and leagues away from the only life they had ever known. The dark-haired twins were only six years old, and although elves mature faster than humans, and young elves are therefore quite smart for their age, the twins had none of the necessary skills to survive, especially not in a place with as many hazards as the forest they were currently lost in. So, in a strange twisted way, the orcs saved their lives.

They came when the night fell, their lumbering steps making the fall leaves crackle. Elured and Elurin huddled together on the forest floor, whimpering and crying quietly for fear of attracting their attention. Nonetheless, they were found.

It was fortunate indeed that the orcs had eaten recently, and therefore didn’t devour the twins immediately. Instead they waited, and an unusual idea occurred to an unusual orc.

Because weren’t orcs once elves too? Would it be possible to create new orcs, to corrupt elves and turn them into more servants for the dark lord? If they were trained young enough, like these elves, then maybe…

And this was the idea that Nash the orc put forward. He would have been eaten for such impertinence except for the same saving grace that left the twins alive; the orcs were not hungry.

As the idea sunk into the minds of the orc gang, they came to like it better and better. Two elves on their side would be a great asset; more than worth the meager food and water they would have to fork over to keep the younglings alive. Surely they could be trained up easily with enough torture, starvation and ridicule.

Poor Elured and Elurin, often known simply as Red and Rin, had no clue that their fates were being decided upon in this manner. They were bound, gagged, and tied tightly to a tree by filthy orc rope, rope that, however disgusting, was far too strong for six-year olds to break bite or cut somehow. And so they cried until their noses ran and they could no longer breathe well, and then for some time longer.

At around midnight the orcs moved deeper into the forest, taking Red and Rin with them. By now the little ones were too exhausted and scared to even cry. Their prospects for the future looked bleak, but the twins had not yet lost hope that somehow they would escape and all would be back to normal.  
“Surely” Thought little Elurin. “Red will get us out of here. The moment he figures out how to escape the bonds he’ll beat up all the orcs and untie me and then we’ll yell as loud as we can. Then papa will find us and he won’t be mad that we yelled because he’ll be glad to see us.”

Whether Elurin actually believed any of that in his heart is redundant. He trusted his brother to find some way out. Elured was a pretty good fighter, to Elurin’s mind at least, and he would always win their mock battles. Still, he had no more hope of winning a battle against twenty orcs unarmed than he did of finding and claiming all three Silmarils.  
Elured knew this, for he had fewer delusions about his fighting skills than his brother. Instead, he was hoping for Elurin to think up one of his plans. Out of the two Elurin was the thinker and would always have good ideas for games.

In truth their only hope was in rescue from friend or kin, a fragile hope at most.

 


	2. Chapter 2

As the orcs had planned, the two young brothers were thrust into a hellish world of beatings, whippings, starvation and ridicule. They were punished if they did not respond immediately to directions, never mind that they could not understand and word of the tongue the orcs used; the Black Speech. Soon the twins were laden with colorful bruises and festering cuts. Their clothes were all but ripped to shreds. As the days turned into weeks it became increasingly evident that no help was coming.

It is a well documented fact that of the three most prominent groups of the free people of Middle Earth (elves, men and dwarves) that elves are the most resilient and the second most adaptable, so it was only natural that after some time Elured and Elurin came to accept their situation to some degree. They would wake each evening expecting hard work, accepting but reading the inevitable beatings, and anticipating whatever meagre food they could expect to receive that night. Come morning they would follow suit with the orcs and sleep until sunset the following night. 

Out of the three kindreds elves are also the least easily corrupted by evil, so it may come as more of a surprise that the orc’s plan, to corrupt the twins, was slowly working. Then again, how could it not? They were young, and already their memories of their years in Menegroth were slowly fading. They had lived there since their birth, yet Elured could not for the life of him remember the name of that cook who would always give him sweets, and though Elurin had not forgotten her, he had not thought of his younger sister Elwing in nearly a week. 

It did not help that the twins were not allowed to converse in the only language they knew; Sindarin. Orcs fear what they do not know and cannot understand, that the twins could be demeaning them and planning escape under their very noses irked them beyond belief. Early on when the twins would try to speak to each other or the orcs in Sindarin they would be slapped. Now, they never tried.

Soon enough Red and Rin started to understand bits and pieces of the Black speech, words like “move” “stop” “punishment” and “no”. Elurin picked up the language much faster than his brother, and consequently his fortunes improved somewhat. 

Sadly, the same could not be said for Elured. The months of hard labor, starvation and orcish torture had begun to take a heavy toll on the two young elves, but where Elurin’s increased ability to understand and respond to the directions of their captors meant that he was beaten far less, the opposite was true for Elured. And where Elurin thought about this former life quite rarely now, increasingly less as the months passed, Elured could not let go, could not adapt. 

Slowly, he was fading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Elured! I didn't mean it... yes I did. I regret nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why should I share my food with the whelps? This is fresh caught dwarf meat! Why should I share?!” Asked Vrag.  
“You’ll do as you’re told.” Growled Nash. “Or you’ll be our next meal.”  
“You mind your tongue, Nash.” Another orc butted into the conversation. “You’re not the leader here. I for one think that we’re wasting our time with those two. The scrawny one could barely get up today, and I was the one who had to pay, by carrying him.”  
“He payed too. How’s he supposed to get better if you keep beating up on him?” Said Nash.  
“You almost sound like you care about him. You an elf now, softy?”  
Before a fight could break out the chieftain of the orcs interfered.  
“You’re right, the small one is more of a burden than anything else. He will die. The other one… his fate will be decided tonight. Either he will prove himself a snivelling elf, or something that could be of use to us.” He declared, in a tone that brooked no argument.  
“How, O great one?” Asked Vrag.  
“We will have him kill his brother.”

Elurin was patiently waiting for his dinner, out of earshot of the orcs. His brother was curled at his side, his sleep troubled with wheezing caused by his bruised lungs. Elurin brushed a strand of hair from Red’s face, wondering how to make things better. He had accepted his new life, but he could tell that his brother was suffering, and he wished there was something he could do.   
When no food was given to him Elurin settled down to sleep. A year had passed, and it was fall again, so the twins lay on a bed of leaves that cracked when they moved. Notable for being a restless sleeper, Elured tossed and turned, making the leaves rustle and snap.   
“Buthagh fiith klankluk” Exclaimed Elurin. You annoy me brother, lie still.   
Elured, who was fast asleep, gave no answer but to roll over, loudly.  
Elurin snarled and gritted his teeth in the manner of orcs, then decided that he would just have to put up with the noise and try to sleep. Still annoyed at his twin, hungry, and restless, it was no surprise that he was still awake when the orc chieftain came over.  
“Up!” He said curtly. “Both of you. Now.”  
Wordlessly, Elurin woke his brother, and they moved to stand in from of the chieftain, awaiting his command. When he finally spoke he addressed Elurin only.  
“You are only alive because of us. And we’ve decided that you haven’t been proving worth our efforts. You’ll have one more chance to redeem yourself.  
Elurin swallowed, franticly trying to work out what he’d done wrong and how he could improve. His thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when something occurred to him: The orc had said “yourself” not “yourselves”.  
“You mean my brother too, right? He gets another chance too?” Elurin knew that his twin hadn’t been doing so well lately, but surely the orcs wouldn’t abandon him!  
“Your brother’s as good as dead.” Came the harsh reply. “And you’re going to kill him, that, or we’ll kill the both of you.” His tone brooked no contradiction, but still Elurin pleaded to him.  
“You cannot! He’s my brother, my…” Elurin didn’t know the word for twin in the black speech. “Please don’t kill him, or me neither.”  
The orcs just laughed mercilessly and cruelly, as if enjoying a fine joke.   
“He’d die anyways. Look at him, barely able to hold his head up. Either you prove your worth, and finish him off, or you die too. I really don’t see what the problem is.” Said the chieftain. He handed Elurin a rusty blade.   
“You have until the sun up, filth. Then we’ll kill you. Use the sword on anyone but your brother and you’re dead meat.” He added.  
The first rays of light were already peeking over the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for taking this long to upload a new chapter. And that it's so short. I can't promise it won't happen again though, as I'm very busy.  
> Don't you just hate it when life interferes with your fandoms?  
> I'd love feedback, even if it's just to say you liked or disliked it. Please?


End file.
